1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to condoms. In particular, it relates to devices for carrying concealed condoms.
2. Background Art
Historically, condoms were used for a variety of purposes, including prevention of pregnancy and also the prevention of a number of sexually transmitted diseases. Typically, the task of obtaining condoms fell on the male partner for several reasons. For example, in times past, a male could purchase condoms without any social stigma while a woman, particularly an unmarried women, may have felt uncomfortable purchasing condoms due to the stigma associated with the appearance of unchastity. In addition, both men and women may feel uncomfortable carrying loose packages of condoms on their person for a variety of reasons. As a result, many men and women who did not carry packaged condoms have exposed themselves to both disease and unwanted pregnancy.
In addition to social obstacles to carrying condoms, condom packages are relatively fragile. Even if condoms are carried in a wallet or purse, they are often subject to damage due to the fragility of their packaging. In addition to impact damage, condom packages may also be damaged due to environmental conditions such as exposure to water, etc. As a result of these problems, even persons who carry condoms may be exposed to disease or pregnancy due to damage sustained to the condom package.
Unfortunately, the development of new, contagious and often lethal diseases such as HIV and AIDS has created a much greater need for caution in sexual relations. Since a principle method of avoiding AIDS is the wearing of condoms, a convenient manner of carrying condoms on one's person is desirable for both men and women. In particular, a device for discretely carrying condoms would be advantageous in encouraging condom use by increasing the possibility that they are available.
Some attempts have been made to increase the variety of packaging devices used for condoms. For example, a variety of containers have been developed to protect condom packages from damage. Typical examples of this approach are hardened containers which provide impact protection to condom packages, but do not effectively conceal the condom due to the shape of the container. While these provide a solution to impact damage, they do not encourage use both because they are not discrete, and also because they require the user to remember to take the condom case with them. Depending to where the user is going, this may be inconvenient and discourage use.
Attempts to conceal condoms have been made principally in the area of hidden pockets in garments. It is well known in the art not only to design garments with hidden pockets, but also to attach pockets to undergarments with adhesives, etc., for the purpose of carrying condoms out of sight. Of course, when condoms are kept in undergarment pockets, they typically are not in protective containers for comfort reasons. Other attempts to conceal condoms, such as in one known method of placing condoms in ball point pens, has not solved the problem of convenience, since the pen must be carried much like the hardened cases discussed above, and in addition, is subject to water damage. Likewise, items such as key chains when used as condom holders may not enhance the users goal of discretion and privacy.
Another problem associated with prior art condom packaging is ease of use. As packaging devices become more elaborate to solve one problem or another, they become more difficult to use. This is a particular problem with condoms since the users are often in a hurry as well as in the dark.
While addressing various problems related to condom use, the prior art has failed to provide condom packages with the combination of features which would encourage greater availability and the subsequent greater protection in the face of mounting health hazards. In particular, the prior art has not provided a packaging scheme which is easy to use, incorporates both physical protection for the condom from impact and environmental damage, is convenient to carry in normal use and in outdoor activities such as swimming, and that is protective of the user's privacy by incorporating camouflage to allow the package to go unnoticed even when seen. This last feature would be especially valuable to encourage members of both sexes to carry condoms for their protection.